Matter of When
by CoolGirlEmily
Summary: Isn't it a Phan's dream to meet Erik? Rachel gets zapped while at her friends house and gets sent back in time. That's right, to the Opera Populaire.
1. Of Falling and Staying

**A/N: I had… an idea. **

**Yes, I actually had an idea, thank you! XD Well, since fanfiction for unknown reasons deleted my other story, I'm making another one. –big gasp- omg!11one!eleven! It's a clichéd a girl goes back in time blah blah blah type of story, but with a twist.**

**I think.**

**Ohhh**** yeaaah… insanity happens. **

**Oooh**** yus… insanity, babeh.**

**So enjoy, all my lovely readers whom I love so much. **

**And to Rachel, to show her how much POTO rocks. Here, Hon, enjoy. **

Of Falling and Staying

"Christine, babe, let me lead you from your solitude, for I, am the greatest, and most handsomest person in the whole wide world!" Rachel's best friend, Lily, cried out.

Rachel looked at her best friend, clad in a white cardigan she had cut up to make look at least semi-ruffly, and wrinkled her nose, for Lily was also wearing a paper mask, that was taped to her face.

"Raoul, why are you wearing a mask?" She asked.

Lily pretended to look ashamed, and then said, "Because… I got a face lift! I need to look, beautiful, you know!"

Rachel and Lily looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"I can just imagine Raoul saying that!" gasped Rachel.

Lily dramatically looked offended and brought a hand to her heart, "You can't possibly mean that! He's so… dreamy…"

"Do you know how ridiculous we look?" asked Rachel, and Lily looked down at herself. Lily was wearing the ruffly cardigan, with black pants, and a white paper mask, that covered half of her face. Rachel was wearing a white flowing skirt, and a camisole.

"Well, we just thought of making a Phantom of the Opera spoof, and… well, it's not like we can afford going out and buying all the costumes!" Lily said, giggling.

Rachel sighed, "Fine, you turn on the music, and I'll turn on the video camera."

Lily quickly grabbed her mother's suit jacket that buttoned at the bottom, and pulled a skirt over her head, adjusting it so it looked like a cape. Quickly, she grabbed a black cowboy hat, and pulled it on her head.

"Action!"

Rachel pressed the red button that made the video camera, (stacked up on a bunch of large books and board games so that it was eye level,) so it recorded, and quickly jumped out of the way.

Lily got down on the ground and started to pretend to sob like a young child. "Cristiiiine," she wailed, "Christiiiiine! Whyyy? Whyyy?"

Rachel kicked Lily in the shin, causing Lily to go 'OW!' and said,

"Get over it, you big baby!" which made Lily pretend to cry even harder, before she got up and screamed, "YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO, ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOOOOUUUUU," while spinning around in circles. (Which is actually quite fun, you should all do that some day!)

Her and Rachel both collapsed in girlish giggles. Almost, as if they could read each other's mind, they got up and both looked at the Phantom of the Opera poster on the wall, making them both swoon and sigh, just like any rightful Phan would!

"We should get out of these clothes before your Mom comes home," Rachel said finally, making Lily pout.

"We can watch Phantom of the Opera," Lily sang.

Rachel grinned and nodded.

xxx

Clutching her pillow, Rachel threw popcorn at the screen. Lily was curled right at the end of the couch by her, intent of keeping her eyes on Raoul.

"Stupid fop," she mumbled under her breath. As the All I Ask of You Reprise came on, Lily and Rachel jumped to their feet.

'You will curse the day you did not do, all that the phantom asked of you!" They both sang at the top of their lungs, jumping around in circles, when Rachel's foot got tangled in the cords of the DVD player, and the fourteen year old went tumbling down as she felt a zap through her body.

xxx

_'Holy crap that hurt,' _thought Rachel as she lifted herself onto her elbows, and realized she was in her bed. _'How the heck did I get in here?' _Rachel rubbed her eyes, and felt her sheets.

Which were velvet.

She did not have velvet sheets.

That opened her eyes quickly! She looked around, and ran her hand through her choppy, short, brown hair. (A/N What! Of course that hair is not like mine!) Her eyes widened as she saw the room she was in.

It was very elegantly styled with rich red curtains, even though there weren't any windows. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and took wobbly steps toward the door. Pushing it open, she stuck her head out, and peered around the corner.

There was one thing for sure, this was NOT her house.

And she recognized it. A lot.

For of course she owned the movie and knew everything there was to know.

Well, not everything, but she still was a devoted Phan, for she did sing Phantom songs in school.

Which did receive glares from her teachers and pupils.

She was in Erik's Labyrinth.

She didn't see her masked friend anywhere, so she tiptoed out of the room. Finding a comfortable looking chair, she plopped down in it, and pondered.

The last thing she remembered was falling, and pain, unbelievable pain. Maybe this was some cruel joke of Lily's. Rachel half-expected for Lily to sneak up behind her and yell, 'April Fools!'

But it never happened. She waited for Erik to possibly come back from where he was, but that never happened either.

So Rachel spotted a door at the opposite side of the room, and ran to it.

And then she ran into someone.

A very tall, masked, mysterious someone.

I'm sure we all know who that someone was, and so did Rachel. Which could explain her fainting.

xxx

Two hours later: Rachel opened her eyes, quickly closing them again, when she saw the tall, dark shadow of Erik looming over her.

"Monsieur, could you explain why you are in my lair?" He asked, making sure his voice was silky, but Rachel could hear the anger behind it.

"I don't know what happened! I fell, and then I felt a zap, and now I'm here," she said, confused, but then quickly looked up at Erik, "Did you just call me Monsieur?" She asked.

"That would be your proper title, I'm assuming, unless you aren't French…" Erik said.

"No, I'm not, I know what it means, though. I think the proper title for me would be Madame, or something of that sort," she looked up at him, clearly peeved.

"Then that would make you a…" He trailed off.

"Girl!" Rachel finished for him.

"But your hair is so short," he observed.

"I know, it's so much easier to take care of, and it's not that short! I mean, my bottom layer falls to my chin," she said. She suddenly gazed up in fear.

"Please, don't kill me! I don't know how I got here, or when, or why!" she started crying, making Erik look very uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't kill a girl like that!" He exclaimed. "Go home."

"Home," Rachel wailed, "Is very far away. Please, just let me stay with you, I'd stay out of your way!"

"Stay with me, child, you must know who I am," Erik said with bitterness, "Why stay with a monster like me?"

"I don't see I monster," said Rachel, innocently.

Erik sighed, knowing where this was going, "Fine, you may stay, for a while."

Rachel gasped. "Thank you! I mean, this means a lot to me…" She trailed off, because this meant more to her then he knew.

Quickly though, she got up, nearly knocking poor Erik over. "Where's my stuff!" she yelled.

"Stuff?" Erik asked, confused.

"I was about to throw a bag at Lily, when I fell!" It was true, she was staying at Lily's house, and she brought down her bag, which had her laptop and extra clothes in it.

"You did have a peculiar looking bag, over there," he said.

Rachel ran over to her bag and sat down beside it, pulling out its items. Finally, she grabbed what she was looking for, her laptop.

"Child, what is that?" he asked.

"My baby," Rachel replied.

Erik looked at the door and back at Rachel. "I'll leave you two… alone," he replied, "Dinner is at five."

"But I don't have a…" The door shut, cutting Rachel off, "watch," she finished lamely.

xxx

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but then again, it's only like, the opening chapter. Lily will probably appear later in the story, but I don't know.**

**This is my first real Phantom of the Opera story with a plot, so bear with me. XD**

**I finally got the 2 disc DVD, May 8th. Do you know how depressing that is? I was going to get it earlier… but I couldn't. I found the Easter Egg very funny.**

**The little 'spoof' Rachel and Lily did, my friend and I actually did, with costumes very similar. Masquerade was probably the most fun scene. :D**

**Ooh, and reviews are nice, and I luff them very very much!**


	2. Erik Does Not Mourn Wicked

**A/N: Well, here it is chapter two! XD I bet you're all surprised I made it. To tell you the truth, so am I! Hehe, well, yesterday I stayed up till three in the morning, so if I'm out of it, **

**I dunno, complain I guess. **

**Oh, yes, much LUFF to my reviewers, cause you all rock my socks.**

Erik Does Not Mourn Wicked

It had been two days since Rachel had last seen Erik, and she was bored. She figured he was teaching Christine her singing lessons, or sneaking around the Opera house. Sometimes at night, she could hear him working, and mumbling.

Her computer still had some battery in it, so it was working a bit, but it was going to die soon, and all her music was stored in it, she just couldn't get on the internet, because, of course, there were no internet outlets or connection.

_'Hm…' _Rachel grinned wickedly, when she heard Erik walk through the door.

She knew a way to amuse herself, even if it did rank up there with suicide.

She was going to sing, to Erik.

xxx

"Erik!" Rachel called. She turned into the main room and found him at his organ.

_'Perfect.' _

"Oh, Erik, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!" She said, putting on a bubbly personality.

Erik just stared at her, not sure what to think.

Then she started singing.

_Whenever I see someone, less fortunate than I,_

_And less face it, who isn't, less fortunate than I?_

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed._

_And when someone needs a makeover,_

_I simply have to take over._

_I know, I know, exactly what they need._

_And even in your case,_

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,_

_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed. _

_Fallow my lead, and yes indeed…_

_You – will – be…_

_Popular! You're gonna be popular! _

Erik cut her off right then.

"What, was that?" He asked, annoyed.

Rachel looked equally annoyed at him, "A song…" she said slowly. Then she grinned. He looked at her with distaste.

"It wasn't very good, and your singing needs improvement." Rachel scoffed,

"It's Wicked!"

"Excuse me; I don't think its evil…"

That was when Rachel really started laughing. At first she was just giggling, but then she sank to her knees clutching her stomach.

"We're really going to have a tough time communicating, aren't we?" And from the look of her masked friend, it looked like right now, he was sure if he even wanted to communicate with her.

xxx

"Madame, I learnt your first name, but what is your last?" Erik said at the dinner table, trying to break the silence.

"Pierson! My last name is… Pierson, Rachel Pierson," she said.

"And what nationality are you?" he asked.

"American," she replied.

If Erik was surprised, he didn't show it very well.

"So I suppose you have no where to go," he said.

"I thought we already established that."

Erik decided to ignore her, "So, if you want, you can stay here for more than just a couple of days, you've already proven you can stay out of the way."

Rachel stared at him, not believing what she was hearing.

"Stay? With – with _you_?"

Erik could feel disappointment set in once again, not sure why he wanted her as company, anyways.

"Of course you wouldn't want to stay with me, I mean, you must know who I am by now, the Opera Ghost," he said bitterly.

"No! No, that's not it! It would be lovely to stay down here… with you," Rachel said.

"Then you must get some new garments," he said looking at her clothes, "For I daresay you'll stick out," he mumbled.

"You mean dresses?" Rachel cringed, not because she didn't like dresses, but because she knew what you had to wear _underneath_ it.

"Yes, unless you want to walk around in trousers and a shirt, like you are wearing now," he snapped. It wasn't that far from the truth either, except she was wearing shorts. It was absurd for her to walk around the Opera Populaire in clothing that was less then undergarments!

"And… a corset, then?"

Erik nearly choked on his food.

"This is inappropriate to talk about at the dinner table," he said, flushing, "but yes, I would suppose so, for the dresses won't fit without one.

Rachel got up and ran to his side, sitting on her knees, tugging on his sleeve, "Please don't make me wear one! They… hurt, from what I hear."

"You'll be wearing one, if you want to venture out of here, sometimes," he said, looking down at her.

Rachel eyes lit up at that.

"You mean, I'll get to walk around the Opera Populaire… oh wait until I tell Lily!" she said, but then looked sad as she realized there was a very little chance that she would ever see Lily again, suddenly feeling really lonely.

"Who is this Lily? You keep saying her name…"

"She's no one, just – she was a friend of mine," Rachel said, looking at her hands, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Erik, if there wasn't something I wasn't telling you, you'd want to know what it was, right?"

She could tell that her words confused him, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat," she attempted to joke, but then stopped, "Well, I suppose I should tell you something. Erik, I know what's behind your mask," she waited for his response.

Erik couldn't believe it. She knew? Had she snuck into his room while he was sleeping? Now, surely, she'd want to leave.

"So you finally found out what's behind the mask, eh? Congratulations, Mademoiselle, you're out of a choice few," he said sarcastically, his voice full of bitterness.

"Erik, it's alright, I don't care," she stammered.

"Maybe you just wanted to stay with a circus freak, then?" he asked.

"No! Erik, it's what's inside that counts with me," Rachel said. In one fluid motion, she reached up and grabbed the mask, but for an entirely different reason than Christine. Before he put his hand up to his face, she grabbed it.

"There," she said, touching the bad part of his face softly with her hand, "That's better."

It's not that she wasn't a little bit moved at his face, it was truly, horrible. But the one thing that came to her head when she saw it was _'Wow, the movie people really were inaccurate when it came to his face.' _

Which was true, his face was much worse, but unlike in the books, he actually had a nose, well, part of one anyways.

She stared into his eyes for a moment, and his eyes started to tear.

"You're not… affected," he gasped.

"No, I'm not," Rachel smiled at him, and comforted as he sobbed.

After that, Erik quit wearing his mask around the lair.

xxx

Rachel and Erik's friendship only expanded after the mask incident, and she started to confide in him as well.

But then the dresses came.

"Rachel!" Erik called, "The dresses are here, and I also have a surprise for you."

Rachel inwardly cringed, but smiled outside.

The Phantom shoved a couple of big boxes into her arms, and led her to her room, change into the dress that was in the box with the bow, alright?" he asked.

Rachel opened the box, and gasped.

Inside was a beautiful green dress. It was deep green, with a modest neckline. Black embroidery outlined the neck, with rich designs of flowers and other fancy things.

Underneath it, was what worried her.

It was her undergarments.

xxx

_'Crap,' _she thought. _'This is not good.' _And it wasn't. There was no way she was going to be able to tie up a corset by herself.

She grinned thinking of many girls who would wish to be in her position right now. Personally, she really didn't care if she didn't wear one or not, but she knew that she had to, and Erik would have to tie it, so she went looking for him.

"ERIK!" she yelled, her voice bunching of the walls. He appeared in a few seconds, and then stopped.

"Why are you in your undergarments?" he asked, confused.

"Because you gave me a bloody corset, and there's no way I can put it on my self, so you have to lace it."

"Well, this is a new experience," he joked, "Stand over here," he instructed, leading her to the side of the organ. She gripped it and waited.

The pain was a lot worse than she thought it was, and there was no way she was going to be able to eat that much while wearing one.

After Erik was finished, she looked at him and grinned. All of a sudden, she bowed low.

"Thank you, kind Monsieur," When she got up, she deeply regretted bowing, for now her sides felt like they were going to burst.

"I think, I'll stick with curtsying," she said weakly.

xxx

"Okay, Erik, what's my surprise?" She asked, in her dress.

"You and I, are going to the production of Hannibal tonight," he said, making Rachel squeal.

"A real Opera! I better do my hair," she said.

She dug into her bag, and pulled out a couple of bobby pins, putting up half of her hair in a simple, yet elegant fashion.

Together, they set off, arm in arm, to Box Five.

The Opera was brilliant, and even though she didn't want to admit it, so was Christine. Back home, she always though Christine was a fool for giving up Erik, but she could see why he fell in love with her.

"She's really good," she whispered to Erik during Think of Me. Of course, he didn't pay attention, and was too busy staring at the soprano.

Catching a glimpse out of the corner of her eye, she snarled, for that was one thing that wouldn't change, the hatred for the fop.

After it was over, she leaned over and said to Erik, "We have to go to another one of those!"

Of course, she did feel a tad silly, for Erik was hidden, but she was sitting, and looked like the only one in the box.

"Rachel! You must go back to the labyrinth, and stay in your room tonight," he said urgently.

"Oh, right, gotcha. Tonight is the night that you abduct Christine," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not abducting her, now, just, go!" Erik didn't ask how she knew, for he knew that there was something that Rachel was hiding from him, but someday, he would find out what it was.

"Oh _fine_! It's always, Christine this, Christine that! I feel so unloved!" She pretended to be upset and put her hand over her forehead and waved her fan violently fast. But, she did leave and make her way down to the labyrinth, making sure to blend into the shadows, like Erik taught her to.

xxx

**A/N: **

**:D I updated quickly, no? I like this, because it's much more fun to right than my other story, but I'm still upset about that. –sniff- Okay, not horribly upset.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, you all rock:**

**LovingMemory: Hehe, yeah, we're quite strange when it comes to PotO, but it's nice to have friends who like it. ;D**

**Karma: Muaha, I wrote more, and yes, doesn't Masquerade rock?**

**Scarlett24: I'm sure bad singing is torture to Erik. XD**

**Oh yes, and please ask me questions, anyone, it can be about me or the story! I luff answering!**

**Review song! W00t!**

_Think of this,_

_Story fondly,_

_When you've stopped reading!_

_Remember to _

_Review once in a while,_

_Please promise me you'll try!_

_I never said, that you had to,_

_But still it'd mean a lot to me._

_So please promise me that sometimes,_

_You will review for me!_

_-music by Andrew Lloyd Webber, most words by me._

**I'm so creative, no?**


	3. The Daftness of Mademoiselle Daae

**A/N: Hello my readers! I am updating... Once more! –insert weird music here- XD I am forever doing that. :D Well another installment of Rachel, and today, -gasp- Christine pulls off Erik's mask.**

**-GASP-**

**Naughty.**

**What kind of Phan is she, anyways?**

**I have a Broadway music channel, and this song, 'Artificial Flowers,' was on, but then I looked at the guy who sang it, and it was Patrick Wilson. I was like, '-SQUEAL!- PATRICK WILSON!' My sister looked at me like I was crazy. **

**Then I turned it down because Raoul annoys me, even if it wasn't... Raoul.**

The Daftness of Mademoiselle Daae

Rachel sighed exasperatedly and slammed her fist down on her keyboard. She didn't know what use it was to use her computer if it didn't have internet, and she barely play her music without worrying what Erik would say about all the Phantom of the Opera songs on it, and she couldn't really use the computer at all without him saying anything.

She looked up, supposedly to the heavens, and yelled,

"Why do you do this to me? I WANT MY INTERNET!"

So she was sure surprised when a clap of thunder replied to her. A maniacal laugh greeted her.

"I am your all-powerful genie!"

Rachel, never had been greeted by anything like this, was to say, scared out of her wits.

"Why can't I see you, then?"

"Don't ask questions!" the voice snapped, "Do you want internet or not? You get three wishes, so, would you like to use this wish?"

Rachel answered right away.

"Yes!"

"Your wish is granted."

Sure enough, she had internet, and messenger, but before she could access it, she heard a voice singing outside her doorway; Erik must've arrived with Christine!

She ran to her door and pressed her ear against it, so she wouldn't be seen. Sure enough, Erik was singing Music of the Night. She listened, almost entranced to his voice, not knowing that he stopped.

Footsteps came towards her door, and before she could move back, it was pulled open, making Rachel sprawl on the floor.

"You know, you don't have to bow down to me," Erik said in an amused tone.

Rachel jumped up rubbing her head and glaring.

"Ha, yeah. So how'd it go?"

"You were listening, were you not?" Rachel blushed, confirming his suspicions.

"Then you should know," he finished. He made for the door, but Rachel stopped him.

"Watch a movie with me!" Rachel said, clinging to his arm.

"Watch a –what?"

Rachel paused, forgetting that Erik wouldn't have known what a movie was. Biting her lip she tried to explain it, "It's like a picture... except it moves," she said.

"Nonsense, there is no such thing," Erik waved off the idea.

"Please?" She gazed up at him and gave him puppy dog eyes. Erik sighed, and rolled his eyes upward, like the last thing he would want to do is hang around with a teenager, watching something that he has never heard of in his life.

But that's the way the boat floats.

xxx

One Pirate of the Caribbean, and two Harry Potters later, Erik and Rachel decided that it was time to go to sleep, but not before Rachel got in some say about her nightclothes.

"Erik?" she said in a false timid voice that Erik saw through right away, "Must I – really wear these pajamas?" Looking down at her nightclothes, she wrinkled her nose, (One of the traits Erik learnt over the three days they've spent together, that she did when she didn't like something,) and said,

"It's just, these are so… frilly." It was true, the night dress was moonlit white, and swept down to her feet, just touching the floor, with a frilly long-sleeved rope over it, with a long bow in the back, to fasten it by. It was, in her idea, something that was barely considered pajamas, if not a wedding dress.

"Do you wish to go to bed naked?"

Rachel shook her head and grinned impishly.

"Not particularly. Which brings me to another point," she drew herself up straightly, "Why, do you always win my arguments?"

Erik raised and eyebrow, "Because I am gifted," he said smugly.

Rachel tried to raise an eyebrow but failed immensely. "Or, because you're just special like that."

She strode over to him, pinched his cheek, and pushed him out of her room.

"I'm tired, _goodnight!_" She listened, and was greeted with a muffled goodnight in return. She walked over to her bed and pulled upon the covers, and slid into it. Snuggling in, she realized how lucky she was to be here, even if she was homesick, and how lucky she was to get on with Erik so well.

So humming to Music of the Night softly, she fell asleep.

xxx

_'Damn you! You little prying Pandora… is this what you wanted to see?'_

Rachel awoke with a start, and looked around. Rubbing her head, she got out of bed, and put on her rope, tying it in the back. Running to her door, she peeked out, and saw Erik sitting on his organ bench with his head in his hands, and Christine was sprawled on the floor.

"Oh, Erik," she walked over to her distraught friend, "she pulled off your mask, didn't she?"

"Why? Why did she have to? Are all women so curious, that they must know everything?" he asked.

"Not most women, but some are," Rachel smirked.

Erik looked up at her, "Can you please take care of Christine for now?" he asked.

"Without killing her? I don't know…" Rachel bit her lip, pretending to decide, but then looked at Erik's thunderstruck face, "I'm kidding!" she said hurriedly.

She quickly ran over to Christine, helped her up, and literally dragged her by her arm into Rachel's room.

Shutting the door behind her, Rachel glared at Christine, and started walking toward her. She took one step forward.

Christine took one step backward.

"Well, I can see where this is going," she said, as she sat on her bed, which, by the way, was not made, and the blankets were thrown across the bed.

"You really shouldn't have torn his mask off," she said bitterly, shooting a glare at Christine, who sighed, with an exasperated on her face.

"I realize that, but didn't you see his face, it's so... deformed!" she shuddered.

The younger girl peered at her, and shook her head incredulously.

"You really _are_ as daft as they all say!"

"Pardon?" Christine threw a hand to her heart, and gaped at Rachel, as if she dared insult her.

"His face isn't bad, it just looks like he got in a fire, or maybe it was a birth defect," Rachel pondered; now going red in the face.

"I mean, I can't believe I stuck up for you, ugh! If I would've known that you were so narrow-minded, Christine, I would have never –" she stopped suddenly, afraid that she was going to reveal something about the future.

"Never would have what?" Christine smirked, for she thought that Rachel had just thrown out some dirty laundry about herself.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," she muttered.

"Well, you are supposed to look after me, and I really like this room," Christine looked around Rachel's room, "I mean, my bed is so small, and out in the open, I would much rather have a room, and I think The Phantom would agree, don't you think?" she looked at Rachel with an innocent face.

Rachel narrowed her eyes and ran her hand threw her hair, once again. She did agree that Erik would do anything for Christine

But that did not mean that she would sink so low as giving Christine anything she wanted.

Not it did NOT.

At all.

So there.

xxx

Grumbling as she climbed into the swan bed, she opened her computer. Erik wasn't around, so it wasn't as if he would walk in on her. She quickly opened her messenger, and Lily was on.

xoxLily: Rachel? Is that really you?

MasqueraderRach: Um... yes.

xoxLily: Where are you? I don't remember anything except for you falling, you brought me down with you!

MasqueraderRach: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

xoxLily: try me.

MasqueraderRach: crap, he's back, I g2g. Byeeexx

She quickly signed off, afraid that Lily would ask questions. (Though it was cool that she could still access future friends!)

Erik came stumbling in, and looked around wildly, before stumbling around some more.

Rachel rubbed her eyes and peered at Erik,

"Erik, are you drunk?" she asked. He paused and looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Nooo..." he paused, "Yessss..." he slurred.

"Erik!" she put her hands on her hips, "Drinking is not the answer, not to anything, and when you're sober, you and I are going to have a talk, young man!"

"But I don't want one!" he whined, sounding as if he was five years old. Rachel cast an amused glance at him,

"Come on, you're going to bed," she grabbed his arm and led him to his room, him complaining the whole time.

She made him get in his coffin, and took off his mask.

"Now, if I hear a peep out of you..." She warned.

He quickly shut his eyes. As she made her way out of his room, she heard him mutter, "G'night Rachel, I love you."

A smile tugged at her lips, and replied, "'Night Erik, I love you, too."

xxx

**Ok, just to clear this, this is NOT an Erik/OC story, because obviously, Rachel is much too young to have a relationship with Erik. He said he loved her for pretty much two reasons: he's starting to trust and love her like a sister, and he was drunk. She said she loved him, because, well, who wouldn't? **

**Fwee****, I finally updated, wow. I started writing this awhile ago.**

**Thankee**** very much Reviewers:**

**Madame Opera Ghost: Ha, yes, it was very fun being Erik. :D**

**aragornlover: Erik will tamper with technology next chapter. Tee hee.**

**La Romantique Perdue: Heh, thank you! As you can see, I did continue writing.**

**kichi**** hitomi: Hehe, isn't dying as a PhanGirl the best way to go?**

**Scarlett24: Oh, I could never live with a corset! I luff my yoga pants way too much.**

**Emily luffs it when she gets reviews, because then it makes her inspired to write, and she likes knowing people read her story! It makes her happy...**

**Very happy...**


	4. Pants, Glorious Pants!

**A/N: Ok, I'm starting this chapter when I have no reviews from last chapter. It's quite discouraging, you know. I don't know, sometimes I don't now if I should finish a story, because, how do I know if anyone is reading it? **

**Well, I won't be whiney about it.**

**Alright, then.**

**Um, in explanation about last chapter, with the 'genie,' well, I really have no idea why I put that in here. I suppose I have to change the genre to supernatural now. This reminds me, the Rocket Summer is a great band and you should all listen to them some time. (A supernatural flight of life and not just make-believe!) **

**Um, thank you to the reviewers who hopefully will review by the time I'm done with this chapter.**

**You ROCK. Siriusly. **

Pants, Glorious Pants!

Rachel decided that she had to do something about her clothes. Living in 18th century did have its downsides.

Such as corsets.

Who wears corsets, anyways? They're uncomfortable, and they hurt like hell. If only she had some pants. Some comfortable cotton pants. (Or fleece). Sure, she had only been down her for about, a week, but Erik had warmed up to her.

They had more of a... brother and sister relationship.

Erik did sober up yesterday, and was in such a foul mood, Rachel made sure to keep her curtain down on her bed, and to avoid him all day. He had spent most of the day out of the labyrinth, anyways; he had taken Christine back up to the Opera House. Rachel didn't mind at all, she was happy that Christine had left. The deer-in-the-headlight eyes always curiously peering at her was starting to get on her nerves.

The Soprano was, as most Phans said, _annoying_! She was always whining about the food, living conditions, or Rachel herself. To think, Christine though Rachel was a _maid._

Rachel was also peeved at Erik, for he didn't do anything about Christine's complaining, for she was his angel.

So, in her boredom, she spent all day listening to music.

One thing about Rachel was that she was in love with Disney and Broadway music. They always told the straight up story, instead of having some stupid hidden meaning, as in some of the rock music these days.

So now, she was sitting in her rightfully claimed room, airing out the sheets that Christine had used, listening to Disney music, such as the Bells of Notre Dame.

Hehehe.

xxx

"Lonely, I am so lonely; I have nobody, to call my own, AWOOO!"

Erik abruptly stopped playing his organ and turned his head toward the source of the racket.

It was coming from Rachel's room, and was starting up again.

"Lonely, I am so lonely; I have nobody, to call my own, AWOOOO!"

He stalked to Rachel's room, and paused at the door, his hand on the doorknob, wondering if he really wanted to go in. When the racket started up a third time, he thought enough was enough.

He opened the door and stepped into the younger girl's room, only to see her dancing on her bed.

Needless, to say, when she heard the door open, she sat down quickly, making her bounce quite unladylike.

"What is that racket?" he snarled, searching for the cause.

Rachel gave him a sweet smile, "It's music," she grinned. Erik shook his head.

"That, was most definitely NOT music."

She tilted her head and looked at him quizzically.

"Well, I think I have something you might like a tad better," she put her fingers together for emphasis. Rachel leaned over to her laptop and clicked on a song. She stood up on her bed, singing to it.

_Just you and I, defying gravity!  
With you and I, defying gravity,  
__They'll never bring us down!_

She quickly leapt off her bed, as if she were trying to fly... and landed in Erik's arms.

"Why, thank you, my good friend! I can always count on you to have my back," she said jokingly.

Erik blushed and set her down gently, before moving to the machine.

"What is this, contraption?"

"I already told you, it's my laptop. It can pretty much do anything, play music, movies, and I can talk to my friends on it."

Erik stared in awe at what was laid before him.

"You mean to say, you can talk to your companions on it?" he asked, "Why, in America, there must be things beyond France's imagination!"

"You're telling me," she muttered.

Erik sat on the bed, and clicked on a song. When it started, Rachel's chest tightened and she looked on in horror, when it started to play. The hypnotic music of Music of the Night twirled its way to her ears.

Erik looked at Rachel in confusion and anger.

"How, why...?"

Walking quickly towards Erik, (and stumbling down in the process,) she looked at him in a vulnerable way, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I have a lot to tell you."

xxx

"So, she leaves me for that FOP?" Erik and Rachel were done watching Phantom of the Opera, and Erik had a couple of questions.

Well.

You would too; if you just found out you life was a motion picture!

Erik was surprisingly... not totally and menacingly angry at her, which was a plus.

"You know, it doesn't have to come true," Rachel said, looking at her nails.

"You're right, I can change it," he said standing up quickly, making Rachel fall back off the bed in his sudden movement.

"Madame, you have got to learn to be less..."

"Clumsy, and that was NOT my fault," Rachel moaned.

"Erik, you need to get out more."

"Pardon me?"

"Shush, you sound like Christine," Rachel said quickly.

"I mean, some day, we should take a trip," Rachel said.

"You mean, outside of the Opera House, outside of Paris? Surely that is not what you meant, for now you must know everything about the Phantom of the Opera," Erik sneered. Rachel rolled her eyes, sometimes it seemed that she was dealing with a kid instead of a full grown man.

"Yes, Erik, outside, as in where there are trees, water, and food, glorious food!" Rachel puffed her chest out and started singing the song from Oliver, only to be shut up by the Phantom with a glare.

"No," Erik said, but then saw the happy look on Rachel's face disappear, "Well, then, I will think about it."

"Yes! Thanks Erik!" Rachel ran up to him and hugged him, making him awkwardly pat her on her back.

"So, I guess, I can't get pants instead of these dresses, eh?" Rachel asked.

"I thought we already discussed that," Erik said, annoyed. What was with this girl and her dresses?

"But-" Erik cut her off,

"If you would like, I can give you a key to the costume room, there might be some pants your size, and other costumes for you to wear," he sighed.

"Wow, really?"

Erik nodded, "It's on my desk, in my room," he said.

"Mm hmm" Rachel skipped out of the room humming to Masquerade.

xxx

"Curl of lip, swirl of gown, ace of hearts face of clown, faaaaces!" Rachel sang as she came to the door in which the costumes were in. True, she did attract a lot of attention, but hey, maybe she was there inspiration for the Masquerade. She opened the door and gasped.

Inside the room was probably every costume that had been made for the Opera. She pushed her way into the room, shut the door, and quietly locked. Most of the costumes were dresses, so she made her way to the Men's side of the room (Which was in the very back, so it did take her a while to get there.)

There, she found a pirate costume. She giggled and slipped it on, leaving her dress behind. The shirt, she had to wear something under, for it was one of those open-chest ones, which she tucked into her pants. She wore boots that were black and made of leather (Wow, those hurt!), and she even took a sword and tied it around her waist, for special effect.

She pushed her dress into the corner of the room, hidden by all the other dresses, and went out of the room again.

"Excuse me, Monsieur," a man stopped her before she could get anywhere. Rachel, (once again) _tried_ to raise an eyebrow, but (once again,) failed to do so, so she raised both eyebrows and said,

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Christine Daae?" the (rather sickly looking) man said.

Ah. Rachel understood now.

"No, I have not, Monsieur Vicomte, but if I do, I'll give a message to you," she said bitterly.

"And whom will this message come from?" Raoul asked.

"Er – Rach...ele. Rachele Pierson," she grinned wickedly. When Raoul figured out that she wasn't a man, what a fool he'd feel like. She was thinking about dropping the bomb on him the next time they met – in public.

Bowing slightly to him she made her way down the corridor of the Opera Populaire, and arrived at the theatre, where there were rehearsals. She took a seat, only to be accompanied later by a brunette and a blonde.

Who were they?

Just guess.

They both looked at Rachel and giggled, making her look at them confused. When she looked at them, they looked away, and giggled some more.

'What the heck?' Rachel thought.

This went on for about five minutes, before an exasperated Rachel turned in her seat to them and asked annoyed,

"Could you please tell me what is so funny?"

The girls flushed and started to stammer.

"Well?"

The blonde then piped up,

"My friend here, Christine Daae, she fancies you!"

"Meg!" Christine dragged out her friends name whiningly. Rachel just gaped at Christine, and opened her mouth, but then closed it. She was sure her eyes were really wide.

"Maybe, you would like to go out for dinner tonight?" the Soprano asked.

"Oh god," Rachel moaned.

"I don't think that it would be a, er, good idea, seeing that you hate me," Rachel sneered as she stalked off, leaving two very confused girls.

xxx

Sorry the chapter's so short, but, hey, I'll write more if I have more inspiration.

:D

Well, I did get one reviewer, so this chapter was dedicated to you, Nixieharpist. Rawr, you rawk my sawks.

I'm surprised I updated fast, yey!

Fwweeel, Miss Emilah decided that she will have two lucky young people to be able to have a cameo in the next chapter, so fill out this form, and the first two people shall be able to be in the next chapter.

Name:

Find a Fake Name that you want:

Pick one French Phrase:

Favorite Color:

Features:

Dank 'joo very mucho.


	5. New Friends, Same Enemies

**A/N: I have a question! -waves hand wildly- Tee hee, I went to a pretty famous camp this past week, and um, I got back today, and I was wondering if anyone has heard of International Music Camp? Fweee, it was fun, camp rocks.**

**This chapter is cameo...ish. xD Yay. I'm sorry if you didn't get to be in it, there'll probably be more cameos in future chapters, yus.**

**Thankee**** to my reviewers.**

New Friends, Same Enemies

Rachel was once again, wandering down the corridors of the Opera Populaire, and needless to say, she was once again, bored. She still had no friends except for Erik, but the Opera Ghost was quite hard to associate with when he was in one of his moods.

The Mood of the Day today was: _Interrupt Me During My Music and I Will Kill You Slowly and Painfully_.

Rachel was not particularly keen of having her neck snapped in two, so she went friend hunting.

Dressed as Anakin Skywalker.

See one Star Wars and you're hooked.

The corridors were packed with people, bustling about, talking about the affair of the new dancer girl and the stagehand.

Rumor had it, it was twins.

Rachel ignored the stairs, and in an effort to get through the halls quicker, she started skipping.

She was halfway through mumbling to 'We're Off to See the Wizard,' when she ran into a floating object of big brown hair.

Oh, wait, it was Christine.

The two girls (kind of) went tumbling down, screeching, making a heap on the floor, entangled.

Needless to say, Rachel jumped up very quickly, leaving Christine a blushing mess on the floor.

No, Rachel did not forget that Christine supposedly fancied her.

Ugh.

For a second, she thought that she should maybe just go on being a boy, but she decided that having another girl fancy her, (and one that she disliked, to say the least,) would damage her physiological being.

Sighing, she helped Christine up.

"Will you quit looking at me like that?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur," the batty girl said bashfully.

"Christine, we need to talk." By the look of Christine's face, the phrase meant the same back in France that it did in America.

Rachel glanced at Christine before dragged her into a room.

"Now, I know you like me, but you can't, because, you hate me."

Yes, Rachel did know she was making no sense whatsoever. According to Christine's face, she thought the same.

"But I do not even know you!" Christine insisted.

"Yes... you, actually do," Rachel breathed in sharply, "I'm Rachel, you know, Erik's 'maid,' or friend," she let out a wiry smile. Christine's face slowly became a very particular color.

"You know, I've never seen that color on someone be-"

She stopped because Christine was shaking from rage all over, and it looked as if the bug-eyed girl's eyes would pop out of her head all-together.

"YOU-"

Rachel didn't hear the rest; she was already running out the door.

xxx

"Ah, ah, ah!" Rachel screamed as Christine was chasing her.

"Ouch!" came a whine too late, as Rachel slammed into her, making Christine trip over the girls. Let's just say it was a pile of girls, and fabric.

"What is with me and running into people lately?" Rachel muttered. She got up and dusted herself off; making sure her shirt was still straight.

She helped the girl up.

_"Vous etes une idiote stupide, mademoiselle," _the girl said, but she laughed nonetheless. Rachel thought she had a pretty laugh, it sounded like chimes.

The girl had long, curly brown hair and an oval face. The dress she was wearing was a simple emerald green one, with light green embroidery. The sleeves flared out at the elbows and ribbons laced in her hair, where it was braided.

"What is your name?"

"Isn't anyone going to help me up?" Christine whined. Rachel rolled her eyes and told her that Raoul was waiting for her down the hall, which made her run off quickly.

"Rachel," the man-clad girl said suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"My name, its Rachel," Rachel said, amused, "What's yours?"

"Nixie, Nixie Nuit," Nixie replied.

"Wow, I've... never heard anyone with that name," Rachel grinned, but then looked solemn.

"Sorry I ran into you," she apologized.

"Ah, well, it's no big deal, I should be more careful, also. I do not have the gracefulness of the ballet," Nixie said wistfully.

Rachel was interested, "So you're not a dancer?"

Nixie laughed, "No, I am in the Orchestra, one of the only females, I play the harp, it gets quite lonely, but I do have one companion, though she's in the ballet."

Rachel chewed her lip, "Well, now you have two, alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I would like that," Nixie flashed her Rachel a smile.

"So, your friend, she would be practicing right now?"

Nixie replied, "Yes, we can go watch her, if you'd like."

Rachel shrugged, "Sounds like fun.

xxx

Rachel watched the stage as the dancers did pirouettes and leaps across the stage.

"They're really good," breathed Rachel.

She watched as Madame Giry stopped the rehearsal because someone did a turn the wrong way. A young girl came running towards Nixie. She was wearing the traditional practice costume, complete with Pointe shoes. She was short, and had long, wavy brown hair pulled up into a knot. Her eyes were chocolate brown.

"Nixie, you were watching!" the girl puffed tiredly.

"Yes, I was, Ella."

Ella shot Rachel a quizzical glance, and then Nixie, "Who is this, Nixie?"

"Ella, this is Rachel, Rachel, this is my friend I've been telling you about, Ella. I don't think she has that much time to talk today,"

Ella cut her off, "Madame Giry was so mad about the mistakes we were making, she told us to take the rest of the day off, and meditate about what we were doing wrong and how to fix it," she rolled her eyes.

"Ella, you can't talk so disrespectfully," scolded Nixie. Ella just shrugged and picked at her fingernail.

"I need to get out of these garments, and then I can meet you later, is that alright?" she looked up at Rachel with wide eyes. Rachel nodded enthusiastically,

"That's fine! Now, shoo!" she said, pushing Ella, making her start down the hall as quickly as she could with Pointe shoes on.

Soon later, Ella was back with her hair down, framing her face, catching the eyes of some of the stagehands. She blushed as some of them whistled at her.

"Aye now, don't be crude!" yelled Rachel, "Is that a way to treat a lady? Hmm…?" she asked. She got a lot of raised eyebrows at her attitude and dress in return.

"I've been meaning to ask you," said Nixie nervously, "Why are you wearing those garments?" she asked.

"Does one really need an excuse for dressing… down sometimes?" Rachel asked back.

Nixie shook her head and let a little smile escape. "I've just met you, but I feel now, that you could never surprise me with your craziness."

"We'll see," Rachel sang.

"You mates want to come to where I'm rooming? I could show you around, I'm sure Erik is out prowling about," she said.

"Who's this Erik?" Ella teased, "Your suitor?"

Rachel wrinkled her nose, "Yuck, no. I'm just… living with him. He's more of my guardian," she said.

Ella and Nixie looked apologetic, "You're an orphan, then?" Nixie asked. Rachel seemed not to take any offense, though,

"I guess you could say that," she replied. She linked her arms through her new friends', and started down the corridor.

xxx

"Where are we going?" Nixie asked, chewing on her ribbon.

"You'll see, soon," Rachel replied.

"It's dark down here," Ella complained, "and… oh, a rat!"

"Rats are fine, my best friend from… America had two for a pet."

"_For a pet?_" Ella shuddered. "I hate rats."

"Hush, now, we're here," Rachel said suddenly stopping, causing Ella and Nixie run into her.

She opened the door leading into the lair, making Ella and Nixie curiously look over Rachel to see what was in there. They both gasped in surprise.

"An underground lake!" Nixie breathed.

"Come on, you two, don't be a baby, now. Get into the boat, it's completely harmless, I ride in it all the time."

Nixie and Ella cautiously got into the boat, and sat down right by each other. Rachel started rowing the boat, making her way swiftly to the land on the other side.

"We're almost there…" Rachel said, when,

"Oh my god, a _spider_!" Ella shrieked, standing up quickly. Of course, I don't have to explain what happened after that. Well, the whole boat tipped upside down, taking the girls with it.

Then, they all shrieked, for Ella and Nixie could not swim. Rachel grabbed them by the back of their gowns, and slowly swam to the shore, kicking wildly. This, of course, did not settle the two girls nerves, for they were scared they could drown. Rachel let go of their gowns and stood up in the water.

"I'm going to die_, I'm going to die_! I haven't even met a proper suitor!"

"Spider, Ella, there's a spider on your head!" Nixie shouted. Ella was not soothed by this the least, and started wildly batting her arms, screaming 'get it off, get it off!'

Rachel was watching this with the utmost amusement.

"Ella, the spiders off, and why don't you gals just stand up?" she asked, bemused.

"Oh," Nixie exclaimed. The two girls stood up bashfully.

"Well… we need new clothes, stay here," Rachel commanded.

xxx

"Genie! I have another wish!" Rachel shouted as she came into her room.

"As well, what do you want?"

"I want to be able to have any necessity I need," Rachel paused, "please."

"As you wish," there was a clap of thunder, and the genie was gone.

Rachel shook her head at the weirdness, and Ella shouted towards her, "Miss, did it just thunder?"

"Um, yeah I guess! It must be storming… come inside now; I have some clothes for you." Rachel said.

In truth, she had two pairs of flannel pajamas, she handed the dark red pair to Ella, and the green pair to Nixie. She herself had a pair of navy blue. The girls hesitantly took the pajamas, and looked at them, to Rachel, and back to the pajamas.

"Why have you given us men's garments?" Nixie asked.

"Not that they don't look comfortable," Ella purred.

"They're pajamas, or night clothes? You have to admit, they are much easier to roam around in, than the horrid night gowns we normally wear," Nixie and Ella looked at each other and shrugged.

The girls all changed into their dry clothes, and proceeded to hang out the wet ones to dry by a fire that Erik had left burning. They each sat in a cozy armchair by the fire and talked.

"So, what does this Erik look like, hmm?" Ella asked secretively.

"Well, he's tall, mysterious, and charming," Rachel answered back, and it had the desired effect on her two companions that she had hoped it would.

The girls squealed and leaned towards Rachel,

"Are you sure that he is not your suitor?"

"Mademoiselle, I can assure you that I am not Mlle. Pierson's suitor, and if she now has one, I was unaware. She is quite young, yes?" Interrupted a deep voice coming from behind them.

Rachel cringed, he had chosen the wrong time to come in, and that was for sure.

Ella turned around first, taking in the picture of Erik, she squeaked and her face became chalk-white.

"It's him, the Phantom of the Opera," she exclaimed in a loud whisper to Nixie, who gulped and nodded; she looked absolutely terrified.

"Madame, you do know, I can hear you," Erik replied, bemused, "Rachel, I hadn't known that we were going to have company," he sounded less pleasant, now.

"They weren't going to stay," Rachel said hurriedly, "but when we were coming to the shore... the boat tipped over," and seeing his face, she added, "but the boat is fine! I think we're all getting colds though..."

And for good measure, Ella chose this time to sneeze loudly.

"You brought friends down here when I deliberately told you not to," said Erik calmly

Rachel looked at her friends and back at Erik, "But, Erik," she hissed, "these girls are my first friends since I got here, just let them stay for a little while," she asked, her eyes silently pleading.

Erik sighed and glared at her, "Fine, they may stay for the night, but then you and I are going to have a talk," he said.

"Yes, Erik," she said in a small voice.

When he left the room, Ella and Nixie looked expectantly at Rachel.

"What?" she asked.

"Erik, your Erik, is the Phantom of the Opera?" squeaked Nixie, "Your tall, handsome Erik?" she asked.

"Well, he's not _mine_," scoffed Rachel.

"I can't believe it," said Ella, "Is he holding you ransom?" she asked.

"No! I just... like I said, he took me in, and is my guardian. He wouldn't hurt me," she explained, "really."

"Well, if you're happy living here... I suppose it's alright with us," Nixie said.

"After all, that's what friends are supposed to care about, right?" asked Ella, "Other friends' happiness?"

"Yeah, I suppose that's true," sighed Rachel.

"You guys want to watch a movie?"

xxx

Erik cursed whoever made girls.

Squeals have been erupting from Rachel's room.

"He'd be a fine suitor!"

"I would not mind having to marry him!"

"Are you kidding me? He's _hot_!"

Erik assumed the last comment belonged to Rachel. He got up from his den and crossed into the living room, which was now strewn with pillows and popcorn on the floor. Rachel, Ella, and Nixie were curled up by the fire once again, watching what appeared to be bright lines shooting at each other.

He walked closer and realized that there were men at the end of the bright lines.

"What are you watching?" he asked. Ella and Nixie went white once again, but he figured that it'd take a while before they got used to him.

"We're watching Star Wars III," explained Rachel.

"And what are those bright lines?" Erik asked.

"Those would be 'light sabers,'" Ella piped.

"The Jedi use them as weapons, it right fascinating!" Nixie said enthusiastically.

The three girls' hair was now in French braids, thanks to Nixie. Rachel was excited to find out her hair grew and fit in two now, she touched the ribbons hanging out of the end of the braid gingerly.

"Do you like our hair, Erik? Nixie braided ribbon through them!"

"They look lovely," he said dryly.

Ella and Nixie looked at each other and giggled. They were finding this Erik quite enchanting.

"I would stay longer, but I fear that being in women's company is making my head hurt," Erik said, "So, goodnight, and please, no more squealing," he begged.

"Alright, Erik, we'll bring the squealing down a notch."

"And a half!" Added Ella.

"And a half." Nixie giggled.

"You know what this means," Rachel said seriously.

"What?"

"That now that you've met Erik, we have to form a Sisterhood, like in Bloody Jack, so we shall never betray each other," she said.

"Now, spit in your hand," Rachel said, and did so.

The girls didn't looks so happy about it, but they spit also. Then she took their hands and clasped them together.

"There, now we've formed the Dread Sisterhood of the Opera Populaire. We can now never betray each other, or tell each other's secrets," she said.

"Of course not."

"We would never do that," Ella said, and Nixie nodded.

"Ok, then, to the Sisterhood!" she said as she lifted her Coke.

"To the Sisterhood!"

xxx

**Awr****, thanks to all my reviewers! I'm sorry that I couldn't use all of your cameos. I really appreciate my reviews anyways; it means a lot to me that you all reviewed! I just got finished with my yet-to-be-published book, Under the Jolly Roger, the newest of the Bloody Jack series, which supposedly doesn't come out until August 1st, though I had bought it at Barnes and Noble a few weeks ago… **

**Huh.**

**Well, thanks to my reviewers:**

Christina: Thankee very much for the compliment. :D

aragornlover: Yay! I made my longest chapter yet, also. Am I good, or am I good? ;D

daferretgirl: Ha, yes, my friend also had a problem with that, also. But never fear, Rachel's hair is growing longer.

Nixieharpist: Yes, Christine is pretty stupid, eh? But it all caught up with her… hehehe.

Ankh of Hearts: Fop abuse is good. Awr, and we don't need more glomping, I have people who already do that. xD

Phantomchild199: Awr, thank-joo. I like it when people get excited. xD

Ocean Queen Kai: I'm sorry I couldn't pick you; I was almost done with the chapter when you reviewed. I'll have more cameos in later chapters, though, so feel free to enter those.


	6. Just For This Moment

**A/N: Wow. (Gasp) Am I updating? -GASP- YUS I AM.! MUAHAHA. **

**… and I don't have much to say. Tee hee. Anyways, I would like to inform you, that the cameos… I feel like they're my 'characters,' to say the least, and that…**

**I want to make them reoccurring. So deal with it. Thankee!**

**And PLEASE ask me questions! They can be about my personal life, what I like, or advice! (I'm quite good with advice.) I luff answering questions. I'll just post them next chapter if I get any. :D**

Just for this Moment

Rachel had sent Ella and Nixie back to their dorms before Madame Giry came down and strangled her, and she did it _all by herself._

_Without falling in the water._

(Big Grin)

But now it was time for her talk with Erik. Needless to say, she was terrified of the man right now. He may be real calm on the outside, but in the inside he was this big 'ol pot of boiling stew.

She tip-toed to his room, and cracked the door open an inch.

"Pssst."

"Psst."

"Oh Erik, where for art thou Erik!" she yelled.

She could practically see him rubbing his head and cursing the fates for sending her to his doorstep.

"What do you want Rachel?" he asked.

"Oh, well, nothing, bye!"

He obviously forgot.

"Wait right there, Madame. That's right; we're supposed to have a talk, are we not?" Erik asked.

She stomped into his room and sat down in his armchair, and crossed her arms.

"I just wanted friends. It's not like it did any harm…" she said.

"Rachel, you know that you are not to bring anyone down here! No harm? NO HARM? They are going to go prance around and tell the wondrous story about how they saw the hideous Phantom of the Opera!" he shouted.

He was starting to give Rachel the vast impression of bug-eyed Christine.

"They will not, they promised!" she blurted out.

"A young girl's promise, then? Did you form some kind of pact that said that?" Erik sneered.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did, we are now Sisters," Rachel said stubbornly.

"Sisters, you believe that they will warm up to someone who they have known for a day?" Erik asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Then you are very dim-witted, Mademoiselle. I do not want them down here anymore," commanded Erik.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I can, Madame."

"No you cannot, you are not my father!" Rachel ran out of his room, into the living room, and ran into her room, slamming the door. She flopped down on her bed and started crying. She knew that she was really going to regret the hurtful words she had said to Erik, but he didn't know how hard it was for her not to have someone to talk to most of the day. At home, she always had Lily to talk to, but she couldn't go on her computer, without Lily thinking she had been kidnapped.

Erik, on the other hand, was actually deeply hurt. He had actually for a second there, thought he was her father, but he wasn't. He had certainly acted like it though, for he was starting to care for Rachel as a daughter.

xxx

"Madame, it is time for dinner," came a voice outside of Rachel's door.

"I'm not hungry," answered a muffled reply.

"You are coming for dinner, you haven't eaten anything all day," sighed Erik.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"You are coming for dinner whether you like it or not, or god help me, I will Punjab you on the spot."

The door swung open, (almost hitting Erik in the face,) and a disgruntled Rachel came out of it, hair now coming out of her French braids, and in her evening clothes. She walked past Erik and sat down at her normal spot at the table.

The dinner was very silent-filled, and awkward.

"I'm going to go see Ella," Rachel said finally, and before Erik could answer she got into the boat and rowed off.

"Women," Erik muttered.

xxx

"Ella?" Rachel whispered.

"Ellaaa?" she whispered again.

"El, are 'joo in here, mate?" she asked one last time. With that, she pushed the door open and fell through.

"Augh, she must be at ballet, still," Rachel said to herself. Before she could blink, a gloved hand appeared around her mouth, and another around her neck, and started dragging her away from Ella's dressing room.

Rachel _was_ saying,

"Hey! You stupid sod, get away from meee!" But it came out as: "MmmMPPPH!"

She widened her eyes as he dragged her out into the ally.

"Mmmfff!" she asked.

She kicked at him, and tried to bite him, but he was too strong. Tears welled out of her eyes, but suddenly he let go. She heard gagging noises behind her, and then it stopped. She breathed in deeply and turned around.

There, standing in all his glory… was the Cookie Monster.

No, I'm just trying to lighten the mood.

It was Erik, of course.

Rachel looked at the body on the floor, and realized it was one of the stage hands. Her eyes widened at the rope around his neck.

"You, you," she looked at Erik and whispered, "You killed him."

Erik turned away. Of course. Now she knew him as a murderer, she would most definitely move out now, as who would want to live with a murderer?

Suddenly he felt a soft warmness around his middle, and looked down. Rachel was sobbing into his chest.

"Thank you," she said.

He awkwardly patted her head.

"It's alright… it is all alright, now. It's alright, I'm here…"

xxx

After that night, it was as if the fight never happened. It was their first fight, and they knew it probably wouldn't be their last, so they simply let it drop.

Rachel went digging through her bag, as if she were looking in it for the first time. She finally pulled out what she wanted, a miniature photo book.

"Erik, look, I want you to see my family and friends, please?" Rachel said in a puppy-dog pout.

"Alright, come here," he sighed, but was equally curious.

Rachel ran towards him and plopped down at the couch he was sitting at.

She pulled back the cover, and there was a picture of two girls, hugging each other, their faces covered with paint. Rachel giggled slightly.

"That's me, the short one, and the girl with the black hair, that would be Lily," Rachel sighed, "She has really pretty eyes… unlike mine," Rachel wrinkled her nose.

"Anyyywhoooo," She dragged the word out so it sounded like it had seven syllables, "Next page!" She turned to page to show a family portrait. It seemed fairly recent.

"Ah, I've always disliked this picture. I smile really weird in photos. Well, anyways, the adults are my parents, of course, and the young girl, that would be my sister, Sofia. She's a doll, but as you can see, she has blonde hair that goes down to there, so we don't look much alike," she explained.

"And this, would be my dog, Padfoot, don't ask about the name, Lily helped me pick it out," she sniggered.

They continued looking at the pictures wee into the night.

By the end of the pictures, Rachel was sniffing back tears.

"Ack, dang these tears," she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Madame, are you homesick?" asked Erik, his eyes sad.

"Just a little, I'll get over it," Rachel said. For how was she ever going to get back?

"Maybe a little singing lesson would cheer you up?" Erik asked.

"Oh, yes! That would be wonderful, I've always wanted a singing lesson, but we didn't have a choir or anything at school, so it wasn't as if I needed one for anything," she said with a nervous giggle.

"Come," Erik led her to his organ, "Sing." He said simply.

Rachel stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Sing, I will pick up on the tune eventually," he said. "You can start out slow, if you like," he suggested.

"Um, sure, just let me think of a song," she said.

"Ok, I have one."

He looked at her expectantly, and she lifted her chin and started singing,

_"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight._

_I need help believing you're with me tonight._

_My wildest dreaming could not foresee,_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me._

_And just for this moment…"_

Rachel sang to the end of the song.

"You sing well, a little pitchy here and there, but overall, okay. Was that another 'Wicked,' song?" Erik asked.

"Yes, it was. I know almost all of them by heart," she blushed.

"Would you sing me another one?" Erik asked, "It can be quicker this time," he prodded.

"Alright, here I go,

_No one mourns the wicked! _

_No one cries, 'they won't return!'_

_No one lays a lily on their grave._

_The good man scorns the wicked,_

_Through their lives our children learn_

_What we miss when we miss behave!"_

"Well, that's just part of one…" she said sheepishly.

"I see, it sounds interesting, what is it about?"

Rachel leaned in excitingly, and explained all about the Wicked Witch and the musical, after she was done, Erik smiled,

"So it is like Opera then?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose musicals are a bit like Opera, except without so many scales, and with talking. A lot of them are funny," she said.

"I think I would enjoy one."

"I bet you would, Erik. But right now, I'm so tired it's not even funny! I'm going to bed, alright?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, you're excused."

"Thank you!"

When she was in her room alone, Rachel pulled out her laptop, and loaded it. She clicked on the Internet Explorer icon, and it pulled up. What was really surprising, though, was on her homepage, there was a picture of her!

She clicked on it and read the title, it said, "Young Teenager Gone Mysteriously Missing—And How Her Friend Made Contact"

"Oh no," she moaned, "Lily, you don't think--?"

But after reading the article, Lily did think that Rachel had been kidnapped, and evidently, so did the rest of the world. How worried her parents must be!

She swore and closed the laptop. This was not good.

Not good at all.

xxx

**FWEEEEEE.**** Ok, I know it's short, and how my other chapter was like, 10 pages long, but I am on a true writers' block, now, so this is what you'll have to deal with! Sorry! And please send me in questions, I luff them!**

**Alright, thankee to my reviewers:**

**Ocean Queen Kai: Yus, I will have more cameos, so never fear. :D **

**Potops99: Awr, thankee, you're making me bluuush. Tee hee. **

**aragornlover: I know! Ack, I hated all the cutting-off-arms-and-burning bit in Star Wars, but 'joo have to admit, Annie's kind of hawt. Oh, but not as much as Erik is, of course! The shame of thinking that, eh? Oh, yus, and you and Nixie will be in more chapters. :)**

**Nixieharpist: You are welcome. LOL, I don't think you can kick the fop where it hurts, but you can kick him or step on his foot or something in later chapters. xD**

**And ask questions, they are funness!**


End file.
